


Adoption

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [16]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Maria makes a request of Peggy and Angie that surprises both of them.





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'blue'.
> 
> I found [this](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com/post/171683958634/happy-international-womens-day-this-one-is) ficlet while poking through the Cartinelli tag on Tumblr and my brain latched on. It would help to read it, but it's not completely necessary.

"Is this somethin' we really want to do, English?" Angie asked once they'd stepped outside Maria Stark's room. "We're not even prepared to adopt a baby, let alone _raise_ him."

Peggy fidgeted with the locket she wore. A gift from Angie, it held locks of their hair and a picture of them "I don't know, Angie. I mean, Howard's been looking forward to--"

"He can still inherit," Angie interrupted. "And they can visit. Do you _really_ think that Howard Stark would be a good father to that boy or any other kid they might have?"

Reluctantly, Peggy shook her head. "No, he wouldn't. He's not even here for Tony's birth."

"Exactly! And we are!" Angie quickly lowered her voice. "This is the only way we can have kids ourselves. I really want to do this and give that boy the love he deserves."

Peggy smiled and squeezed Angie's hand. "Then we'll do it. Let's go back in and work out the details with Maria."

"Thanks, Pegs." Squeezing Peggy's hand in return, Angie led the way back into Maria's room.

She looked up with teary eyes from the blue blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms. "Have you decided?"

"We've decided to go ahead and adopt Tony," Peggy told her.

Nodding, Maria let Angie take the bundle of blue out of her arms. "I'll arrange a trust fund for him so he can attend the best schools. Howard will want to visit and so will I." Maria tugged gently at the blue blanket, straightening it. "If you need a baby-sitter, I'm sure Jarvis will be more than willing."

"The bigger concern at the moment is that our place isn't ready for a baby right now," Angie admitted, gently transferring Tony to Peggy.

Maria nodded. "I can take care of that, since this is so last minute."

"Thank you." Peggy smiled gently at her friend. "Well do our best by Tony.

It took Maria a few moments, but she managed to whisper. "I know. Thank you."


End file.
